


Hot in Here

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Firefighter AU, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You visit Jared and his crew at the station to bring them food…and do other things.





	Hot in Here

You walked into the station, smiling when you heard the music blasting from the guys’ break room.  The town had been quiet lately, meaning that even though Jared was on the clock for three days straight, he hadn’t had to go out but once, and that was to help old Mrs. Johnson fix her front porch step.

No fires meant lots of firefighters with a lot of down time.

So, you had spent all afternoon cooking for the boys, knowing they’d appreciate the meal.  You had a huge pan of chicken spaghetti in your hands, a cooler with salad, garlic bread, and your homemade lemonade in the car.

You headed to the lounge, finding everyone hanging on the couches with gaming controllers in their hands and staring at the big screen television.  Except Bobby, of course; he was sitting at the table in the corner typing away on his laptop.  

“Care for some grub, guys?” you said loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.  Jared jumped up first, smile on his face as he hopped the couch to give you a kiss on the cheek.  

“Grub?  I’m always game,” Jensen responded, coming up to you and taking the pan, going to set it on the counter in the kitchen corner of the room.  

“There’s a cooler in my car, who wants to get it?” you asked, holding your keys out.  

“Done,” Richard said, grabbing your keys and walking out of the room.

“Don’t mess with my car!” you yelled after him, not knowing what he’d get himself into going to your car without supervision.  Jared laughed, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you toward him.  “You’re the best, you know that?” he said softly, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek against yours.  “The guys think so too, but I’m not sharing - you’re all mine.”

You smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a real kiss. 

Whistles sounded from the others, a few catcalls too.  “Get a room!” Jensen teased, making Jared let go of you with one hand to flip him off.  You broke the kiss, though, pulling away.

“Let’s get them set up, yeah?” you asked Jared, giving him a look that clearly said, later.  He nodded, going to unpack the cooler that Richard brought in as you began dishing out the chicken spaghetti.

When all the guys were sitting with plates full of food, you grabbed Jared’s hand.  You put a finger to your lips as you pulled him back out of the room, to the large garage where the firetrucks were parked.  You were only two steps in the room when Jared pushed you up against the closest truck, kissing you deeply and slipping his leg between yours.  You melted into his hold, already lost in the feel of him.

It had only been a day and a half, but you’d missed the way Jared could make you feel.

You let him kiss you for a minute before you pushed him away, grabbing his hand again and running around to the other side of the trucks.  You loved the rest of Jared’s crew, but you didn’t particularly want them to see you getting hot and heavy with Jared.  That would be a little too personal for your taste.

On this side of the trucks were the open lockers, all of the guys’ uniforms lined up in a nice little row.  You looked back at Jared, seeing that he was wearing his white v-neck undershirt and his uniform pants…all he needed was his jacket.  You grabbed the jacket under the initials “J.P.”, tossing it onto his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I think there’s a fire…” you said as innocently as possible, watching as Jared’s eyes lit up.  

“We’ll just have to put it out, now, won’t we?” he answered, grabbing you by the waist and throwing you over his shoulder.  You giggled as he walked a few paces before setting you down in the open doorway of the fire truck.  You leaned back on the steps, watching Jared stare down at you.  “Well, where’s the fire?” he teased.

You grinned, hands immediately going to your jeans and unbuttoning them.  Jared went into action as soon as you moved, helping you get rid of your jeans and underwear.  He was kneeling in front of you in seconds, his tongue and lips assaulting your sex. 

You groaned loudly before you could stop yourself, praying that none of the guys heard that in the other room.  Jared chuckled and moaned himself when your fingers slid into his hair, pulling him exactly where you needed.  In just a minute you were coming on his tongue, shuddering in pleasure.

You panted as he stood up, reaching out to unbuckle his uniform pants.  “Fire’s almost out, just needs a little more…”

Jared lowered his pants and underwear to his knees, stroking his hard cock a few times before leaning forward to line himself up.  You grabbed onto his jacket, pulling him close to you and using it to cover you from the outside world.

Jared kissed you as he slid inside of your pussy, relaxed enough from your orgasm to take him all in one thrust.  You sucked on his tongue to keep from making noise, knowing that if you did you’d get caught.

Jared didn’t waste any time - his hips moved with purpose as he fucked you.  You held on to his jacket, desperate for anything to hold on to.  You could tell that Jared was doing his best to be quick, as he could get called away on a fire at any second.  With that thought, you squeezed your walls around him with each thrust, making him grunt against your lips.

Soon he slipped a hand between you, fingers circling your clit to get you to come again.  “Y/N,” he whimpered, scrunching his eyes and arching his back to get deeper.  “Come with me, Y/N!”

His desperate words had you coming, pulling him with you.  You felt his hot come fill you up as he kept thrusting his hips, making sure both of your pleasure was prolonged as much as possible.

When he was spent, he leaned down to kiss you deeply once more.  “You’re so fucking hot, Y/N.”

“Yeah, well you’re smokin’,” you replied, giggling as he rolled his eyes.  The two of you often made fire-related puns, but they were even cheesier when given in the actual fire station, Jared half-wearing his uniform.

With a hiss Jared pulled out of you, tucking himself back in his boxers and pants before handing you your discarded clothes.  Jared looked around while you re-dressed, glad that his friends hadn’t come to find him in his absence.

He pulled off his jacket, going to hang it back in its place.  “I don’t think I’ll be able to wear that jacket anymore without thinking of you spread out in the truck,” he admitted, throwing a wink at you.  You grinned, grabbing his hand and walking back toward the break room.

“What, is that a bad thing?” you asked.

Jared shrugged.  “As long as I don’t get distracted on a job, thinking of you naked and laid out below me is never a bad thing.”

The two of you walked through the door and over to the food, but before you could get there, a roaring applause hit your ears. 

“Way to go, Jare!” Jensen yelled from across the room.  

“Y/N, sounds like you know what your man needs,” Rob commented, winking your way.  

You blushed, realizing that they did, in fact, know what you and Jared had run off to do.  You hid your face in Jared’s chest as he laughed.  “You’re all just jealous!” he yelled back at them, flipping them off.  “I got the hottest girl in the world.”


End file.
